Simon Says
by CrazyGurliTryintowrite
Summary: Manny's just a girl going through highschool. And like everybody else, she's got problems. One's that could have been avoided....but weren't.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm new to fanfiction. And the characters are kinda exaggerated. I don't think they're really as bad as they were made out to be. So nobody kill me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny, Emma, JT, and Toby walked down the hall just like they did everyday to go to Mr. Simpson's class. Emma was talking her mouth right off of her face again. "So Manny, we are supposed to have some guest speaker in media immersion today, right? Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad. Mr. Simpson still has to enter my extra credit into the computer. Hmm, I wonder what my average will be."  
  
As always, JT was making something sound worse than it really is. "...And Liberty just would not leave me alone! I mean she just won't take a hint!" Obviously Toby wasn't listening because he didn't say anything the whole time.  
  
The day was slowly creeping along, and finally the only good thing about school came along...lunch. As always Emma had something to say about the lunch food being genetically modified or something. She always takes things too far.  
  
Manny was just trying to eat a burrito as Emma waved around papers and yelled out a bunch of stuff. They finally got to sit down at a table when Emma ran out of papers. An actual table, can you believe it? They had sat down and a few minutes later Paige came around the corner with one of Emma's flyers, she sat it down at the table with disgust.  
  
"Emma, do you remember the last time you pulled the whole genetically modified foods thing? Yea well I do? It was terrible. Forget it ok? You aren't going to talk Raditch into anything. Oh and by the way, I am starting a spirit squad in case any of you want to 'try' out. No gaurantee any of you will actually make it though." Manny didn't really pay any attention to it. She just wanted school to be over already.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
The next day,..  
  
As Manny got off the bus and headed for the double-doors of hell, she ran into Paige. "Manny, you were in gymnastics for a few years right? Well I will be looking forward to seeing you trying out for the squad. Oh, and maybe you should wear something I haven't seen Grade threes wearing?? Maybe you should spice things up a bit?? Just a thought, though,.. think about it, okay?"  
  
Manny wasn't really concerned about trying out, but now that Paige got her attention, she was a bit excited. She never thought Paige would want her on the squad. Hmm... maybe this is a good thing. She always wanted to be a cheerleader. But what will Emma think? Maybe she shouldn't tell Emma. Whatever happened she wanted to do it.  
  
Again, lunch crept along. She had decided she was going to tell Emma what she was going to do. Whether she liked it or not. Emma was still hooked onto the whole genetically modified foods thing. Manny knew she wasn't listening so she decided to tell her now. "Umm, Emma,.. I am gonna, well, kinda... it's a bad idea. But, umm...try out for the spirit squad,.."  
  
Emma dropped everything, slowly turned around, and speechlessly, dropped her jaw. "What do you mean try-out? You won't ever have time for me! You know, I knew Paige was going to do this. How could you Manny? You are deserting me!!" Manny was so disappointed she didn't know what to say. "You know what Emma? I don't care what you think anymore! I follow you around every day, I do what you need me to do, I am so tired of it! I am my own person whether you like it or not! Just get over it!" Emma just walked off slowly, very suprised. Manny wasn't so sure that that was the right thing to do, but she was glad it happened. But somehow, she felt sort of guilty.  
  
But let's worry about what to wear and what to do. Who would know what Paige wants to see? Ellie probably didn't care, Kendra was busy, Liberty was no help, and Emma was mad at her. But who else is there? Hazel!! Hazel would know just what to wear and just what to do when the time comes for her to try out. But how would she ask Hazel. They don't even really talk. This was gonna take time. It was the end of the day already and she needed to tell Hazel. She had to beat Paige to The Dot so that maybe she could find Hazel and talk to her first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.......please?


	2. Tryouts

As soon as she decided to ask Hazel for help it seemed like the day sped up. All of the sudden the end of the day had arrived. She hadn't even gone to her locker, that would take too long. As she raced to the Dot she ran into Hazel, just the person she needed to see. "Hey, Hazel? Umm, I was kinda wondering, see Paige wants me to try out for the Spirit Squad, and she told me to wear something different, can you help me?" She wasn't expecting such an understanding reply from someone who hangs around with Paige pretty much, all the time. "Umm, acctually I am waiting for Jimmy, but maybe next time?" Even though she was being nice for once, it wasn't good enough. "Umm, yea, sure,......."  
  
She did not know what to do, who was she going to ask for help? She was on her own now. Well, there was only one thing to do, go to the mall.  
  
The next day,....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The try-outs were after school, and the day was going too fast. She had picked out what she was going to wear, that was easy. She knew what she was going to do, gymnastics-wise. What would she do if she made it? What would she do if she didn't make it? Was she going to fit in? Why was this so complicated? By the time she got done thinking about everything it was the end of the day. She walked to the gymnasium, that's where the try-outs are. She turned to leave but Paige was right behind her making sure that she was going to go through with it. It was Manny's turn. After she did her routine, She tried to hurry out of the gym so no one had time to care.  
  
The next day they had posted who made the squad.  
  
Paige Michalchuk

Hazel Aden

Manny Santos

Lucinda Miller

Tiffani Wells

Ashley Logan

Kelly Gabaree

Josie Herbert

Catherine Ryan  
  
Manny just stood there, she didn't think she was even breathing at that time. Paige came up to her from behind. "Manny you were great yesterday, but I still think you need a little help dressing your age,. come with me to the mall after school, we'll get you some, clothes." Manny wasn't sure if she was acctually experiencing this, Paige, being nice? This was new. "Umm, yea, that would be great!"

-------------------------------------------------------

I am kinda new at this so please just r&r.


End file.
